


flour printed aprons and kisses

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Kisses, M/M, bread baking, i guess, they share an apartment together, they’re not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: lovers making bread at 4am
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	flour printed aprons and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

hajime loves many things, he loved rain on plants, the cafe on the college campus, the bitter smell of burning bread, the sweet light of the sun during the morning, strings of guitar, peppers of kisses, the world, but most of all he loves his world. the chaotic world of love, his love, and how it cradles him. constant clashing of two different worlds, different lovers, but never would they truly clash in a ray of unfortunate. 

being up at 4am with flour printed aprons was also something hajime loved. making bread at such an unholy hour was no surprise for these lovers, after all it was for mitsuru. the smell of yeast tainted hajime’s nose as he wrapped the finished dough into a bowl to raise. flour decorating the floors of their peaceful apartment and the lovers faces. 

kisses were shared, mitsuru kissing hajime’s nose and tomoya’s cheeks. heat escapes towards hajime’s cheeks as he received more kisses from tomoya. flour printed on hajime’s light clothes, flour printed on his neck as tomoya brings down hajime’s face to kiss his lips. mitsuru kissing his neck as he intertwines their hands. hajime loves kisses, they know this. 

hajime giggles, music to mitsuru’s and tomoya’s ears, “s stop it you guys,” hajime kisses both of them on the head, “we still have to make some jam.” 

hajime loves many things, but most of all he loves his world. a silent chaotic one, full of softness, light, energy, bread baking and strawberry jam. 

5am, lovers coiled together, warmth shared, hajime loves this. a bitter smell of burning bread filled their peaceful apartment.

right now, hajime doesn’t love that so much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! <33


End file.
